Shagpile flights
by The Rogue Jinx
Summary: it's another one of those Fanfic challenges... this time involving shagpile carpet... all comments welcome...


Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, yada yada, if you don't know who they belong to, I suggest you get out of your box and into the real world.  
  
This is a challenge Fic set me by my friend Fi-Fo the Black Queen () we have set each other ten - six Harry Potter, two Belgariad/Mallorean and two Lord of the Rings. They have to fit certain criteria as outlined below:  
  
People involved: Arthur Weasley, Mr Ollivander, Rosemerta, Colin Creevey Item: a foot square of shagpile carpet Quote: "If you put that plastic bag on your head, you'll suffocate." - Mr Ollivander End: a great deal of uncomfortable yelping ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Arthur Weasley looked exhausted. He had just come from the closest Muggle town where he had picked up a couple of Artefacts that some witch or wizard had used in a bit of Muggle-baiting. Interestingly enough, they were the most unassuming things - a foot square of shagpile carpet which, whenever you stood on it, it took you for some flight of fancy and tried to loose you on it's way back; and a plastic bag which was classic Muggle baiting- it broke whenever you put something inside of it.  
So therefore, he'd come to Three Broomsticks because he'd been in the area of Hogsmeade and it was the closest place for a drink. On the table next to his sat Mr Ollivander, whom he'd had a quick chat to, and was on what seemed to be a well deserved break after some ruffians had tried to break into his shop to steal wands. They'd both ordered drinks from Rosemerta and were just sitting there, when Mr Ollivander turned to Arthur.  
"So what brings you out to Hogsmeade?"  
Arthur reached under the table and pulled out the shagpile carpet. "This - it's what muggles call Kar-pet, and someone has been using it for Muggle baiting."  
Mr Ollivander frowned, looking at the kar-pet. "How could you use something so - disgusting for Muggle baiting?"  
Arthur smiled. "It's really quite ingenious. You see, Muggles have this kar-pet on the floors, like a rug, and when the Muggle in question stands on this kar-pet, it takes them on an adventure- flying through the air and all that sort of thing, and tries to drop them in the Thames on it's way back. It's been known to take detours to get to the Thames from wherever the Muggle wanted to go."  
Mr Ollivander shook his head. "Surely you didn't come out all this way for just some kar-pet?"  
"Well," Arthur replied. "It has caused quite a stir in these parts. But it was a good thing - I also picked up this."  
Arthur reached into his pocket and withdrew the plastic bag.  
Colin Creevey, who was in Three Broomsticks on a Hogsmeade weekend, stopped on his way to another table to look at the shagpile carpet and the plastic bag. "What's that?" he asked curiously, his camera at the ready.  
"It's called plas-tik." Arthur replied happily. "It's a Muggle invention. They make a lot of things out of this stuff- and this one they use to carry things."  
"How can that be used in Muggle baiting?" Mr Ollivander asked.  
"Well, whenever you put something inside it, it breaks." Arthur replied.  
"Can I see?" Colin reached out, and Arthur gave him the plas-tik bag. "So it'll break if you put anything in it?"  
"That's the idea," Arthur replied, watching Colin.  
Colin went to stick his head inside the plastic bag to see whether or not it would break.  
"If you put that plas-tik bag on your head, you'll suffocate." Mr Ollivander said rather knowledgeably.  
Arthur turned excitedly to him. "Really? How do you know that?"  
Mr Ollivander shrugged. "Some Muggles came in with their two sons, one of whom was going to Hogwarts and the little one tried that with a plas- tik bag that they'd brought along with them and the mother told him off."  
"Amazing." Arthur said reverently.  
Meanwhile, Colin had taken absolutely no notice of Mr Ollivander and had his head inside the plastic bag and was examining it closely.  
"Butterbeer?" Rosemerta came over with two glasses of butterbeer on her tray.  
"Mine," Arthur said. Mr Ollivander nodded as well. Rosemerta placed them down in front of them, and then turned to Colin, who was still examining the inside of the plastic bag.  
"What's he up to?"  
"Suffocating himself." Mr Ollivander replied.  
"Not in Three Broomsticks he's not." Rosemerta replied sharply, and she hit Colin with her tray over the head. He immediately began to yelp in a rather uncomfortable way. 


End file.
